


Último tren a Hamamatsu

by M_N_Penz



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: AU, F/M, Night, Romance, Songfic, last train to london
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: Es una de esas noches que Kanae quiere que dure para siempre. Y ella sabe que debe estar allí, sin importar que el último tren a casa esté dejando la ciudad.Inspirada en la canción "Last Train to London" de ELO.





	Último tren a Hamamatsu

Estás cansada y fastidiada; los zapatos de tacón lastiman tus pies a cada paso y el bochorno de una tarde después de la lluvia se siente insoportable. Poco te importa ya dónde te encuentras, sólo quieres volver a casa después de un pesado día de trabajo en una ciudad desconocida, y el último tren a Hamamatsu saldrá en un par de horas.

Con el portafolio en mano te diriges al primer bar que encuentras en el camino, uno de tantos en las callejuelas de la ciudad cuyo nombre no recuerdas, ni tampoco te interesa. Pero lo que sí llama tu atención es la idea de beber una cerveza y dejar que su frescura se lleve la mitad de la agotadora tensión del día, antes de regresar a lidiar con un padre complicado, una especie de científico loco, y una madre demasiado despreocupada; antes de volver a la realidad de innumerables deudas sin pagar y una mansión que se cae a pedazos.

Te detienes en la segunda cerveza, sabiendo que debes estar lo suficientemente despierta como para volver andando a la estación, porque el último tren a Hamamatsu saldrá en unas horas. Y hay un sujeto extraño, un chico guapo de extravagante aspecto que no deja de reír y contar bromas a sus amigos en el bar; que continuamente lanza miradas en tu dirección y sonríe con absoluta confianza. Así que decides que es hora de marcharte, antes de enredarte en una situación incómoda que no tendrás la paciencia de sobrellevar. Bueno, eres Kanae Otowa, pocas veces tienes la paciencia para cualquier cosa.

Abres tu bolso y ¡Oh, sorpresa!, tu cartera no está allí; ni en tu portafolio; ni en los bolsillos de tu traje sastre. Sólo un boleto tren. Los colores suben a tu rostro y te sujetas la cabeza con ambas manos, dejándola caer sobre la barra. Te sientes avergonzada y molesta contigo misma por haber cometido el error de perder de vista algo tan importante en una ciudad que ni por asomo conoces bien. Sueltas un quejido, aunque en realidad quieres llorar, y al levantar la vista te encuentras al dueño mirándote con sospecha. «Se ha dado cuenta» piensas rápidamente, «seguramente tiene experiencia en borrachos que no pueden pagar sus copas.»

— ¿Sucede algo, señorita? ¿Quiere la cuenta?

El tono acusador del hombre te confirma que, en efecto, se ha dado cuenta de tu situación, pero te preparas para afrontarlo y añadir una deuda más a la lista, por vergonzosa que sea. Mientras más rápido termines con esto, más posibilidades hay de alcanzar el último tren a Hamamatsu.

— ¡Mon très chère! ¿En verdad eres tú?

La voz del hombrecillo de rosa, el bromista de la mesa al fondo, te toma por sorpresa; no sabes a qué hora sucedió, pero se encuentra justo a tu lado, mirando con una gran sonrisa repartida entre tú y el dueño del bar. Absolutamente no lo conoces, así que no estás segura de que se dirigió a ti y, por lo tanto, dudas en responderle.

— Debe ser la suerte haberte encontrado esta noche, justo cuando estaba recordando tu belleza y la dulzura de aquellas noches que pasamos juntos. ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo, eh? Sólo deja que pague tu cuenta y...

Bien, definitivamente el chico te estaba confundiendo con alguien más, y te sientes en la obligación de corregirlo al instante. Aunque el ofrecimiento de pagar tu cuenta te atrae, crees que no es correcto aceptarlo, por el simple hecho de no ser la amiga/amante/lo que haya sido que él menciona. Te levantas rápidamente, casi tumbando la silla.

— ¡Perdona, yo no-!

Pero él te calla con un dedo sobre tus labios, sonriendo de una manera tan juguetona que le da la apariencia de un chiquillo travieso.

— Sé que no te gusta, pero permite que te invite una vez más como recompensa por tus besos. Quien sabe, tal algún día olvide la cartera y tengas que devolverme el favor.

Media hora después ambos caminan por las calles de la ciudad nocturna, compartiendo bromas y risas, quejas y secretos; como dos desconocidos que no tienen nada que lamentar en una noche que pronto pasará. Y el atractivo chico llamado Moz besa tu mano con galantería, en un gesto fingido que te hace reír y sonrojar a la vez; que te hace olvidar por un momento que el tren a casa saldrá pronto.

Suena un violín de medianoche en una plaza y el chico que pagó tu cuenta te arrastra a un improvisado vals sin ritmo ni compás, dirigido sólo por los corazones de ambos latiendo unidos en un sentimiento. La música está en el aire y cuando te besa sientes que el mundo se ha detenido a tu alrededor.

La estrellas y la luna iluminan el cielo de un parque desierto, y casi, casi puedes creer que las tocarás si te elevas en el columpio sólo un poco más; no te avergüenzas, porque Moz intenta alcanzar el cielo aún más que tú. Dos adultos jóvenes divirtiéndose como niños.

Siempre has sido la típica persona responsable, demasiado aburrida para tomar una aventura. Pero aquí, esta noche, miras los brillantes ojos azules de tu compañero y, por primera vez en la vida, te importa poco haber perdido el último tren a Hamamatsu.


End file.
